


Ziptie

by essentialpolice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Doflamingo makes Law give him a blowjob.





	Ziptie

**Author's Note:**

> The CEO of H*rny is here.

His hands struggled without merit, twisting in endless circles at the wrist, only serving to dig the razor-sharp strings deeper into his flesh. This was a mess that he didn't seem to be getting out of; and quite literally, he couldn't see himself getting out of it. A soft silk blindfold lay snugly over his eyes, pressing harshly into the bridge of his nose. The floor felt like bricks; cold and grimy feeling on the backside of his legs.

As far as he could sense, he was alone within the room. A breeze swept across his nude skin, and he shivered. Law didn't know where he was. All he could remember was eating dinner with the rest of the 'family' and then going back to his room, feeling rather sleepy. Perhaps the wine Doflamingo had offered him had put him out early? That had to have been it. Yet, he wasn't any sort of lightweight at all. So it couldn't have been the alcohol... 

The sound of a door roused him from his thoughts abruptly. It was a scraping, rough metallic sound. It made him flinch itself. A voice seemed to dip by his left side, speaking in hushed whispers. It sounded familiar. Doflamingo. He was in the room, obviously--someone was controlling the strings that held his wrists high above his head, and the wrist of his torso upright and keeping him from slumping into a pile on the floor. He could make out a hurried 'thank you', from Doffy, before the door shut again. And then there was silence, aside from the clicking of footsteps on the floor. He felt a towering presence in front of him, and instinctively reared back, at least as far as he could. A low keel out of his mouth as the strings wrapping his torso dug deeper into the flesh of his back. They were forming almost a hammock-shape, but dipped in along his ribs and beneath his nipples.

Fingers brushed his skin, there where the blood was beginning to form and bead. Long, spidery fingers, ragged nails feeling like they could pose more of a threat than the strings themselves. 

"Who's there?!" Law barked although he was pretty sure that he knew the answer. Especially when he was greeted with a mere laugh. That was all that he needed for confirmation that his fears were coming true: Doffy had him bound up. Well, at least he hadn't bound him up for someone else--

"Do you know why I have you like this, hmmm?"

Law felt Doflamingo bend down closer and lean in, his breath easing out against the side of his face. He held his body entirely still and not daring to move a muscle, not daring to speak. 

"You always act like such a little brat. You always act like you're better than me, better than other family members...just because you have some lowly Devil Fruit that allows you to heal yourself. But, surely, you remember what my power is?" Law could feel that smirk even without seeing it. Doflamingo, sparing not another moment, tightened all of the strings surrounding Law's wrists and waist. The raven inhaled sharply, biting his lower lip, trying desperately not to cry out. Any sign of weakness would only serve to be punished further or mocked by the blonde. But Doffy always noticed when Law was struggling, and he eagerly licked his lips. He was trying so hard not to squirm and dig more into the strings...trying so hard to not scream like a desperate _ bitch _. 

"I'm here to remind you who's in charge, again. People like you are always going to need reminding of their places. And what better way to do that is with sheer force? If you don't bend to this, nothing will break you!"

A swift displacement of air in the room as Doflamingo pulled his arms in tightly, effectively drawing the strings in harder, and actually making Law cry out. The increase in pain was sudden and unexpected. Perhaps he hadn't thought that Doflamingo would actually pull something like this with him? "There! Finally! That's what I'm talking about!" Drool splashed down the blonde's chin, his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth. His cock was at half-mast in his neon pink pants. If only Law could see that...he would certainly get another scream out of him based on that alone! His hips dipped forward, pressing it against the side of Law's face. "Three guesses as to what this is.~"

Law nearly gagged, but kept the rude comment that he wanted to make to himself. It felt like he couldn't breathe...every exhale he made making the strings bury themselves deeper. If Doflamingo went any tighter, he was going to start cutting into muscle structures. Maybe the sooner he answered, the better.

"Your...dick." He grumbled, clearly not amused. Doflamingo was cackling at the response. If it wasn't, Law would eat his pants.

"Say that again for me, pretty boy. Tell me what I've got in your face."

"You have your _dick_ in my face." This time he spoke louder, nearly spitting out the words with force and air behind each one of them on one breath.

Doflamingo released the strings a little, gaining a snort from Law. Perhaps he was easier to read than he thought. But then he began hearing the rustle of fabric, and the clothed bulge against his cheek was no longer clothed.

"Very good. And do you know what it means when I press my cock up against your face like this? It means you open your loud, boisterous mouth wide...and start sucking. Got it?"

A tug on the strings, now several placing around his neck and jerking it upward. Law was running out of options here.

"I'm not going to--"

Doflamingo used that opportunity to bury his cock into Law's mouth, shutting him up in the process, and causing him to gag all in the same breath. Any words of protest that he had on his tongue were out the window, and Doflamingo was picking up on his signature cackle once again.

"Fufufufu~ Just a bit wider, and then we'll really be having fun!"

Law would've bit his cock clean off if he could've--but Doflamingo pulled the strings on his next tightly, briefly, and he knew where his stakes lie. So he opened up, flattening his tongue against the underside of his rather girthy member. A satisfied groan came from Doffy, and a hand actually rested itself on the top of Law's head, ruffling his hair almost in a nurturing way. "See, boy? Now that wasn't so hard. Maybe I'll even give you,...mngh, a little reward." Doflamingo was clearly enjoying himself, strings starting to slack ever so slightly. He had no reason to restrain Law so tightly when his hands, both on either side of his head now, were doing the job just as well. Coupled with the towering height of his form (an easy 2-3 feet taller than Law could ever hope to be), Law had no escape anyways. Doffy had effectively pinned him in place, not letting him escape. As his cock buried deep into Law's throat, he tried hastily to breathe through his nose--hard with occasional feather getting in his way from the massive pink coat the other always wore. Why hadn't that creep at least taken it off when he had planned this scheme?

A foot against his half-hard dick caused him to groan around the one in his mouth, bucking forward; head of Doffy's slamming the back of his throat, spittle flying out of his chin and snot dribbling from both nostrils. Was this the kind of reward he was getting? Doflamingo ground his foot down, harshly, following a circular motion over and over again, and until Law was panting around his cock. A smirk. 

With each pump of Doflamingo's hips forward, he would give another movement of his foot. Sometimes the movements would be simple presses, sometimes they would be circular grinds that went deep and nearly sent him over the edge. It was getting too much to handle, the room seeming to heat up to temperatures he would've thought impossible prior. Why was he getting off to something like this? It wasn't like Doflamingo was even using his mouth or hand! Every second that passed sent him further, tears streaming down the sides of his face. He was entirely flushed; barely able to breathe from deep-throating the larger man for so long. He was relentless, grinding his pelvis against his nose and ruthlessly dipping the head against his tonsils. Only once every so often did the blonde dare to pull out almost all the way...and even when he did, he would only do so to slam it all the way back in again, to listen to Law's strangled gasps and whines and sucking noises. This was much more enjoyable than he could have foretold. Even if Law was inexperienced, he was taking this brutality like a champion...something hard to find even in the most diligent of street whores.

"I wish you could see yourself...I wish you could see this whole situation! It's fucking beautiful!"

And with that, Doflamingo whipped off the blindfold, slamming his foot down a final time, sending Law into an orgasm that blinded him nearly as much as the blindfold!

The room was dingy and disgusting, Doflamingo looked like an unkempt mess, especially since he had his glasses off...but something about the situation made it that much more alluring. He had just cum to all of this? Shame burned in his cheeks as he finished Doflamingo off, obediently swallowing all of his cum. The strings cradling him finally relinquished and he fell to the floor, feeling used and broken. 

"I'll be back later. I'll bring you some water, to, brat. You look cute all used up like this..." Doflamingo purred into his ear, kissing his jaw before he left the room.


End file.
